<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A confession (too late) by Kxnjir0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246196">A confession (too late)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxnjir0/pseuds/Kxnjir0'>Kxnjir0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff if ur dum, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxnjir0/pseuds/Kxnjir0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwa just confessing to oikawa<br/>but it’s tooooo lateee</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A confession (too late)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first time posting on ao3!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi stepped forward, flowers in his hand.</p><p>“Uh...well i’m not quite sure how to say this but...nevermind. i’ll just outright say it...i love you, i really do. i know i always talk about punching you in the face but really, i’d rather kiss you. okay yeah that was bad...hah...but my point still stands! i probably should’ve said something earlier, trashykawa. you’re probably laughing or trying not to...really i’m not also bf attention to you right now, and don’t make a big deal out of it!” Iwa let out a shaky laugh.</p><p>“Ill spend the rest of the thinking about you, most likely. Oh yeah, what i was saying...i definitely should have said this way earlier to be fair. it would’ve been easier…”</p><p>A tear fell out of his eye. he sighed and stepped forward again, laying down the flowers. Right behind the flowers was a stone. That stone had</p><p>
  <strong>Tooru Oikawa </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1994 - 2013 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rest in peace</strong>
</p><p>- engraved onto it in cursive letters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yea hope this was good lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>